A randomized, multicenter phase II clinical trial to establish the safety and futility of the iron chelator deferoxamine (DFO) in patients with intracerebral hemorrhage (ICH). The Department of Health and Human Services Supply Service Center (HHS SSC) will serve as the Drug Distribution Center (DDC) for the Deferoxamine Mesylate study agent. The Statistics and Data Management Center (SDMC) will be located at the Medical University of South Carolina.